Sherry's Berries
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Sometimes chocolates can inspire the most interesting things...


_Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files, it is owned by Chris Carter and Fox. This is written for fun and not profit._

_AN: This was supposed to be a segment belong to my 'Overheard' series but somewhere along the way Scully decided to change where this story went to; so I ended up with an M rated Valentine's Day story…who knew? Anyhow, hope you like it, it seems our favorite agents did (and who knew that Mulder liked Chocolate so much? _

_**Summary: Good Chocolate can inspire many things…**_

**Sherry's Berries**

By Dark Poltergeist

The package was wrapped in brown paper, taped neatly and sat on the corner of Mulder's desk. Scully didn't bat an eye when he entered the room and threw himself in his chair, muttering under his breath, barely looking at his partner.

"Bad meeting?" Scully asked in a neutral voice, but when Mulder looked up he saw the amusement that touched the corners of her ever enticing mouth.

"You have no idea. Skinman was not in a good mood today."

"So are you or we suspended?"

"No, but he says I use too many sexual innuendos at work, particularly with you." He borrowed one of her mannerisms and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "He has encouraged me to attend a sexual harassment class."

"What? So you can get better at it?"

"No! Besides I'm already pretty good at it, aren't I?" He gave her a playful leer.

"And that is what gets you in trouble."

"You didn't report me, did you Scully?"

"After all of these years? Why would I bother?"

"True. Besides we have gone far over that line, don't you think?"

Scully gave him a deadpan stare. "Mulder, not in the office."

"What? There's no one here…."

"That we know of," she whispered, knowing they had often speculated on their office being bugged.

"Then anyone who is listening would be aware that we always flirt with each other," he said.

"Flirt? Jesus, Mulder. Our innuendos are more than flirting."

"Since when? And who knows that?"

"Since always, and probably everyone." The amused look was back in her eyes.

"We're that obvious?"

"What do you think?"

"Why didn't he suggest training for you?" Mulder sounded offended.

"Maybe because I don't banter with everyone as easily as you, nor as suggestively. I only harass you."

"Hmm." Mulder leaned back in his chair to contemplate her words. He sat quietly for a few moments until he noticed the plain brown wrapped package on his desk.

"What's that?"

"I thought you would know. It is an unmarked brown wrapper. Anything you'd care to admit?" Scully asked with an inquiring gaze.

Though there was no reason to, Mulder blushed. He didn't miss her insinuation.

"I assure you, Scully, that I haven't ordered anything illicit, at least not since I got a real woman in my bed, and a redhead to boot."

"Then what is it?" Scully asked.

"I have no idea." He stared at the package as if it would confess its contents.

"I think you need to open it," Scully said helpfully.

Mulder cautiously put it to his ear and Scully laughed. "I hardly think it would have made it to your desk if it was a bomb."

"You never know, Scully, you just never know." He then gently shook the box and heard a slight rattle. "It sounds like several small items."

Scully walked over to his desk, set her hands flat on it and leaned over to look him in the face. "Maybe if you wait long enough it will tell you it is," she whispered.

"One can never be too careful," he admonished her.

"Maybe it's just a secret admirer, it is almost Valentine's Day." She stood up again. "Go on, open it."

"Fine, I will," he said and began to rip off the brown paper that enveloped a rather flat square shaped box. The brown colored box underneath was as bland as the wrapping that had covered it, and Mulder frowned.

"Sure you didn't order any videos?"

"Scully, I swear I didn't. There's no reason for it, I mean not when we're…together…when we can…mingle…"

"Mingle? That's the best you can do?" Scully laughed.

"You're the one who insisted when we're at work," he huffed.

"Stop being so defensive and open the damn package."

Mulder pulled out his letter opener and slit the ends of the boxes, then slowly removed the top of the box. He laughed in delight as he pulled out a heart shaped box.

"You were right, Scully, it seems I do have a secret admirer." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "You wouldn't know anything about this gift, would you?"

"Me? Why would I have anything to do with that? You know I'm not overly romantic?" she folded her arms in front of her as she studied him with amusement.

"I don't know that it's just chocolate's, the cover says Sherry's berries?"

"So open it and let's see." Scully stepped close once again as her partner opened the box.

"Ooh, they're chocolate covered strawberries, I love those things!" Mulder's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Chocolate covered berries? Don't you find that a bit suggestive?" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"It depends on who is doing the suggesting," Mulder said with a knowing look at her. "Do you like chocolate covered berries, Scully?"

"That would depend on whose berries they were, Mulder."

"Oh, G-woman, what if they were mine? And covered in chocolate? Would you lick it off?"

"Should I?" Scully's voice dropped to a low purr, and Mulder shifted uneasily, all too aware of the effect she was having on him, "I do like chocolate, Mulder."

He removed one of the large treats and held it lightly in his fingers.

"Come here, Scully, let's see how much you like it."

"Such a large berry, do you think I can handle it?"

"I think you can more than handle it," he moved into her space so that they were inches apart and ever so slowly lowered the fruit down to her mouth, just brushing her lips with the hard outer crust of chocolate.

"Mulder, stop moving, let me get it in my mouth."

"How does it taste?"

"Delicious."

Mulder held the strawberry as Scully bit into it, and he had to shift his stance again.

"You have chocolate on your lips, let me get that for you," he said as she finished the first strawberry. He bent his head and licked and nibbled the outside of her lips until the chocolate was gone, and then he pressed himself against her.

"Mmm, that was good," she said as she gently pulled away from him. "Do you have another?"

"What do you think?" He choked out and quickly grabbed another berry. "This one has nuts."

"That fits you to a t."

Mulder gave her a puzzled look.

"You are nuts."

"And I have them too," he gestured to the topping on the strawberry and she laughed.

"I bet they're salted too." She paused. "I like salt."

He thought he was going to come right there. How much more suggestive could she get?

"Scully," he groaned quietly.

"Something wrong, Mulder? I thought you'd be happy that I like your berries."

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am that you like my berries. What do you think of the stem?"

She stepped into his space and cupped him, and he gulped.

"Did you know that I can take a cherry stem and tie it in a knot with my tongue?"

He couldn't help himself, he pulled her tight and thrust himself against her.

"Sexual harassment, Mulder?" She said, laughter apparent in her voice.

"Most definitely." He abruptly pushed her away and she gave him a confused look.

"Scully, you need to get out of here, and you need to go now. You don't want to see what I'm about to do," he turned from her and she heard the sound of his fly being unzipped.

Much to his surprise, not only didn't Scully leave, but he heard her locking the door. Not wanting to face her, he glanced over his shoulder at her, and gaped to see her clad in only a red thong and lacy red bra made of silk. He swallowed and put his hand on himself, knowing that he wouldn't last long.

"Mulder," she purred, and he felt her hands run over his back.

"Scully," he swallowed the baseball sized lump that seemed to be lodged in his throat. "I know you said not in the office and I'm trying so hard, but…"

"Hard seems to be the key word," Scully slid around him, removed his hand and placed hers on him as he thrust into it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Scully? You said…never…in the office…" he was using all of his self-restraint to keep himself in check.

"This is your Valentine's Day present, Mulder, but if you don't take advantage of it, the offer will expire," she gently traced her fingers along the length of him.

"You mean my office fantasy?" His eyes lit in understanding and excitement.

"Now you're getting it. Care to participate?" Her eyes burned with desire.

"Sorry, Scully," he apologized as he locked gazes with her, and then pushed her against the desk. "You've got me so worked up…"

She put her hands on the desk as Mulder came up behind her and nibbling on her neck, held her tight as he entered her in one swift thrust. She gasped and then sighed at the feel of him.

"God, Mulder," she moaned.

"Something tells me that this isn't only my fantasy," he said as he began to move in her.

"I like your…stem," she managed to gasp out as he began to speed up.

"You're so wet," he said.

Scully couldn't say anything, just meet him thrust for thrust, as their rhythm became one. In mere moments she felt her inner walls quivering and knew that her orgasm was imminent.

"God, Mulder…" she gasped and felt her inner walls clamp onto him and hold him.

Two more thrusts and he roughly kissed her as he came hard, spilling so much of himself within her that he thought he would never stop. He all but collapsed on her when he finished, trying to catch his breath.

"Mulder, I can't move," she murmured after a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered and withdrew from her and stepped away, looking at the floor in dismay. "I guess we'll need to clean that after we clean up."

"Yeah, and hope no one runs decides to run a light down here."

Mulder laughed, he hadn't thought of that.

"God, I love you," he said and hugged her tightly until she squeaked.

"All that because of a few berries?" She laughed, and he loved the sound of it.

"You sent them to me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd like them. I didn't quite expect you to like them so much."

"But you must have had something planned? The thong…"

"That was actually meant for later, I didn't mean to have an office interlude…"

"You improvised?" Mulder broke into a delighted grin.

"Yeah, I know it's one of your fantasies and I was prepared so…"

"Have I told you that I love you?"

Her face crinkled into a beatific smile. "Yeah, I think you mentioned it once or twice."

With a last soft kiss, he stepped away and zipped himself up and then went over and picked up her clothes from the floor and handed them to her. She was just finishing dressing when there was a knock on their door.

"Crap!" Scully muttered as she turned to Mulder. "Zip me," she whispered.

He did as instructed and then they were dressed though a bit disheveled.

"Tuck in your shirt," she hissed.

They looked at each other and tried to straighten out each other's hair, but not succeeding very well. Then they tried to tidy up each other clothes with an equally dismal result, when the door rattled again.

"Agent Mulder? Agent Scully? Open the door," they heard Skinner's voice.

"It smells like sex," she whispered.

"Yeah, well…it's not exactly like we have air freshener..." he whispered back.

"Can we keep him in the hallway?"

"Let's try," she said, and they lined up at the door in order to block Skinner from entering.

They looked at each other and nodded, and with a deep breath opened the door.

"Agents, why was the door locked?"

Skinner watched as they slid out of their office, closing the door behind him. He loved and hated these two depending on the day, and most of the time he really didn't want to know what they were up to.

"We were cleaning," Scully offered.

"And it's really a mess in there," Mulder confirmed.

"It can't be that bad," Skinner said and made to move past them, but was blocked by both of them.

"Agents?"

"There's also a leaky pipe…"

"And water damage…"

"Have you called maintenance? Let me look." Skinner tried to reach for the doorknob but was again blocked by a human wall.

"Agents? Is there something you're not telling me?" He studied them more closely and realized how disheveled they looked, clothes askew, hair mussed, and both sweaty. He closed his eyes and quickly counted to ten.

"All right, my office in ten minutes. Do not be late. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, sir," Scully agreed.

Shaking his head and mumbling under his breath, Skinner turned away and walked back towards the elevators.

"That was close," Mulder said.

"Too close. Never again, Mulder, I swear…"

"Hey, this was your idea. You got me the chocolates…"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"We need to clean up before we meet Skinner."

"Yeah, I don't think we're off the hook yet," he agreed.

They began to part ways when he stopped her.

"Hey Scully."

"Mulder?"

"Do you like whip cream with your chocolate?"

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?" She gave him a suspicious glance.

"Because I had something planned for tonight."

"Involving whip cream?"

He only winked at her.

"Do you like slow, Scully?" He walked across to her and took her hands in his, seeing the love in her blue eyes. "Because tonight is all about you, about what you want."

"I'll bring the chocolate," she said as he leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Scully."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mulder."

They grinned at each other and fled to their perspective bathrooms to clean up.


End file.
